1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to internet appliances.
2. Related Art
An xe2x80x9cinternet appliancexe2x80x9d is a relatively inexpensive, relatively low-powered processor which is capable of connection to a network of computers, the largest of which is commonly known as the xe2x80x9cinternetxe2x80x9d (but such networks may be independent networks or may be part of a private network commonly known as an xe2x80x9cintranetxe2x80x9d). An internet appliance is typically designed to provide access to services available using the internet, including electronic mail and access to the world wide web. An internet appliance provides such access using client software which interfaces to server software on another, relatively more powerful, processor which has a more direct connection to the internet.
One problem which has arisen in the art is that resource limitations of the internet appliance limit the capability of the internet appliance to provide features in the client software. For a first example, communication link or memory limitations of the internet appliance can limit the ability of the internet appliance to provide quality graphics display. For a second example, memory or processor limitations of the internet appliance can cause the internet appliance to be unable to run applets using Java (or using other applet languages such as ActiveX), or to be unable to provide editing features for graphics or other web page features.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for providing features for internet access at an internet appliance, notwithstanding resource limitations at the internet appliance. This advantage is achieved in an embodiment of the invention in which desired features are primarily implemented on the server, and coupled to the internet appliance for display, responsive to the ability of the internet appliance to provide those features.
The invention provides a method and system for providing features for internet access at an internet appliance which go beyond the resource limitations of the internet appliance. The desired features are primarily implemented on the server, and coupled to the internet appliance for display, responsive to the ability of the internet appliance to provide those features. In particular embodiments, (1) the internet appliance and the server adapt to communication link limitations by dynamically adjusting picture quality or size for graphics to be displayed; (2) the internet appliance and the server adapt to memory and processor limitations by dynamically running applets at the server and intercepting display functions of applets for display at the internet appliance; (3) the internet appliance and the server adapt to memory and processor limitations by dynamically running editing programs or web pages at the server and by dynamically adjusting picture quality or size for graphics to be displayed.